The present disclosure relates generally to the field of jewelry. More specifically, the disclosure relates to jewelry that can be attached to a body without piercing.
Jewelry including earrings have been worn for hundreds of years. Generally, earrings are attached to the ear by a post that extends through a piercing in the earlobe or other part of the ear. Other parts of the bodies may also be pierced to use similar jewelry. There are several disadvantages to piercings. The piercing process may be painful and results in a permanent holes in a person's ear. Further, piercings can become infected.
Jewelry can also be designed to attach to an ear or other body part by other means not requiring a pierced opening. Such clip-on jewelry generally relies on a clamp or other mechanism such as one or more magnets to secure the jewelry to the body. Magnets and clamps can be uncomfortable to wear or can be susceptible to disengaging from the ear.
Thus, there is a need for a comfortable means of wearing jewelry. Further, there is a need for a stable coupling for jewelry that does not require piercing, clamps or magnets. Further still, there is a need for a coupling for an earring that does not uncomfortably pinch the earlobe.